Untitled For Now
by PrimevalChaos
Summary: An amnesic man wakes up in a graveyard and finds himself confronted by a talking squirrel. He is told that he is a vampire and that he must find out who sired him...Reveiws, comments, ideas, constructive criticism and title suggestions are much appreciate


Chapter One

Darkness. Nothing except the sound of the falling rain, soothing and hypnotic. The temptation to slip back into unconsciousness was too strong. Drifting slowly, peacefully... a low rumbling sound penetrated the darkness and the man woke up with a start.

He found himself lying face-down in what had recently become a puddle. He panicked, struggling for breath. After what seemed like an eternity, he managed to lift his head out of the water. Kneeling, he looked round, trying to make sense of his surroundings. A graveyard? Was he dead! Surely not! He'd remember something as significant as dying. Wouldn't he? Come to think of it, he couldn't remember anything before waking up. Shit! That had to be bad right? His name! Surely he could remember something that simple. His brow creased in concentration as he tried to think back. Nothing. Who was he? He looked down at the puddle. The face that stared back at him was strangely familiar, yet impossible to place. Long dark hair clung limply to a pale, well defined face. How old was he? Early 20's perhaps? Two dark green eyes looked up at the man with confusion. The man looked down at his clothes; jeans and a black t-shirt. Well no clues there...maybe his pockets...

Before he could ponder his identity any further, he heard a faint whisper in the darkness,

"Vincent."

The man leapt to his feet, spinning round. He found himself face to face with a pair of glowing red eyes. As his eyes adjusted to the gloom, the man was able to make out their owner. It appeared to be a rodent, no a squirrel. Now the man was more confused, a pitch-black squirrel, with glowing red eyes had just spoken...that couldn't be good! He tried to make sense of this new development. Of course! The answer was obvious, this was all some crazy fucked up dream. The man chuckled to himself, he was worried for a minute there! Any second now he would wake up and continue his normal, talking squirrel-free life.

"I can assure you Vincent, this is no dream."

The man gasped. Had he said that out loud? No, the squirrel had just read his mind! This was no dream, this was a nightmare. Shit! Why wouldn't he wake up! Then it struck him, The squirrel had said a name, his name? Vincent. Something in his mind clicked, yes Vincent it seemed right.

"We are very short on time Vincent, sunrise is in 1 hour 57 minutes. We must find shelter before then."

Vincent jumped. The shock of remembering his name had caused him to forget the squirrel's presence,

"What, who are you?" he asked,

The squirrel replied, "A friend."

"What happened to me?"

"We do not have time for this but if it will help get you moving I will give you the basics. You are a vampire Vincent, if we linger here much longer, I'm afraid you will burn to a crisp. As I can't allow that to happen I suggest-"

Vincent looked at the squirrel horrified,

"What! No! You lie! Vampires don't exist, you're crazy! No, wait I'm crazy, you don't exist! This isn't happening!"

The squirrel stared at Vincent, a cold, unblinking stare, completely absent of all emotion, just like the eerie whisper that was its voice,

"Finished? Good. I am not in the habit of lying Vincent, nor do I appreciate being cut off like that. It would be in both our interests if you would refrain from speaking until I have finished. Understand?"

The squirrel didn't wait for Vincent's response,

"Now as I was saying before I was rather rudely interrupted, I suggest we move to a more sheltered location. There is an abandoned warehouse not far from here that will serve our purposes nicely."

Panic over, Vincent was now eyeing the squirrel with a mixture of disbelief and suspicion,

"How do I know I can trust you? You're a talking rodent for crying out loud!"

The squirrel grinned, revealing a row of sharp white teeth. This was the first sign of emotion Vincent had seen from the squirrel,

"Talking rodent, as you so unkindly phrase it, or not, I am the only one here with any knowledge of your past. What choice do you have Vincent?"

Vincent screamed as the squirrel leapt onto his shoulder,

"Come Vincent, there is much to discuss."

To be continued... 


End file.
